


How Far we’ve Come.

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Atychiphobia, F/F, F/M, Haphephobia, Kind of a vent fic, My OC - Freeform, Slight haphephobia, child crush, idk - Freeform, it’s cute in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rinkuto Motefu re-evaluates her life.





	How Far we’ve Come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!

Rinkuto was born to be the perfect little princess, as the only known heir to her clan. She was to get married to a man, have children, and die a lonely,unloved death. One day, while she was out in Konohagakure with her “bodyguard”, she saw the girl that would change her thinking.

_Myi Subarashi. ~~~~_ ~~~~ ~~~~

_****_ _****_ _****_ _  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!


End file.
